


Radek/Vala

by thingswithwings



Series: Post-SGA Prompt Fic Kissing Fest [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	Radek/Vala

Vala holds out her hand, but no one takes it.

"No? Cameron? Richard? John?" Vala pauses. "Jennifer?" At the sea of blushing faces before her, Vala sighs. "Fine, fine, I'll just take this one then, shall I?" And she sweeps up the littlest scientist into one of the Earth-dances that Teal'c has been teaching her. The band behind them is playing a waltz, which isn't quite the right celebratory music for when you've just used your flying city to kill a ship of space-vampires, but Vala figures that a party's a party.

Once he finishes sputtering, she gives him her best, biggest, brightest smile and presses in close. "Vala Mal Doran," she says, winningly. "And you are?"

"Radek Zelenka," he says, and to his credit, he doesn't lose the beat.

"I like a man with a sense of rhythm," she coos.

"If you'll forgive me, miss, all evidence seems to point to you just liking men in general." There's something sweet in his smile.

Vala nods, then lets the little scientist spin her. He's surprisingly good on his feet. "Well, it's important to know what you like," she says. It's meaningless banter, and she's not paying attention to it, until he pulls her in a little closer.

"I do," he says, and he's breathless and pink-cheeked and _now_ he stumbles, just a little, and kisses Vala gently on the cheek as the song comes to an end.


End file.
